Middle of Somewhere
by DevinBourdain
Summary: Pat, Ski and Riley decide to go on a little camping trip.


Disclaimer: The Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea characters are not mine, just borrowed for this story.

"We're lost!" sighed Paterson as he dropped his pack on the ground and dug out his water canteen.

"I swear that's the fourth time we've seen that tree today. Are you sure you know how to get us out of here?" asked Kowalski.

The three crewmen of the submarine _Seaview_ stood in the middle of the forest path pondering which of the five paths to take.

Riley dropped his supply pack on the round and pulled out the map to check their position again. "I didn't know you were like an expert on trees Ski. They all look alike to me, how do you know we've already passed that one?"

"Some kids carved their initials into the bottom of the trunk, so unless they did all the birch trees in the park, you're taking us in circles Riley!" With a sly smile Kowalski added, "are you sure you know how to read a map?"

Patterson quietly sat down on a stump eating an apple he had picked earlier on their trek and listened to Riley and Kowalski bicker over whether it was an error on Riley's part or a misprint on the map that had gotten the three friends lost on this beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that they could not seem to find their way out of the park it would have been a wonderful end to an otherwise relaxing leave.

_Seaview_ had returned home twelve days ago and everyone was excited for some much deserved downtime. Kowalski had been talking about a camping trip for months but something would always come up or leave would get cut short and the guys just couldn't seem to get a chance to escape to the great outdoors. This time things seemed to work out. Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane were attending a science conference in New York in which the Admiral was a key speaker while Commander Morton was overseeing computer maintenance aboard _Seaview_. With the Admiral and Captain away and _Seaview_ undergoing maintenance Kowalski, Patterson and Riley had time to plan their camping excursion.

"It will be a six day trip Pat. One day to drive out, one day to hike up to the lake, two days of fishing, drinking by a campfire and sleeping under the stars, one day to hike back to the truck and one day to drive home leaving us two days before we have to report to duty. I checked the weather forecast and there is no rain in sight. Come on Pat, this is our chance," persuaded Ski.

"Well alright Ski, it would be nice to do some fishing," replied Patterson in his usual soft spoken manner.

Kowalski could hardly contain his excitement as he replied; "Excellent! I'll let Riley know we're on. Trust me Pat you won't regret it!" Ski slapped Pat on the shoulder and left to go and tell their blonde buddy the good news.

It was late Saturday morning when Kowalski's truck pulled up in front Patterson's house. Riley jumped out of the passengers-side, dressed in a blue t-shirt and board shorts, to help Pat load his gear in the back. That boy was a surfer through and through. Patterson was surprised that Riley would pass up the chance to hit the waves for a week in favour of a camping trip, but Ski was an excellent salesman and figured that like himself Ski has sold the blonde on the adventure of camping in Robson Park.

"Morn Pat," said Ski as he passed Patterson a travel cup filled with coffee. The guys did a quick inventory of their supplies and proceeded to the grocery store to buy their food for the trip.

Patterson was waiting with the grocery cart while Kowalski was raiding the freezer section for ice for the cooler and Riley had disappeared down another aisle muttering something about marshmallows.

"Oh good morning Patterson," came the pleasant voice of Ryan. The spunky brunette was Nelson's right hand at NIMR. She had acquired the job as personal assistant to Nelson when Angie took the position of senior administrator. With Angie's new position and Ryan as his personal assistant the Admiral had more time continue his research and spend time aboard his beloved _Seaview_.

Kowalski returned and dumped the bags of ice in the cart. "Hello Ryan."

"What are you boys up to this weekend?" Asked the young brunette as she eyed the ice in the cart.

"We're heading up to Robson Park to do a little camping," explained Patterson before he was interrupted by Riley.

"We're doing S'mores!" he shouted triumphantly having returned with a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers and a pack of chocolate bars held up high.

Ryan bit her bottom lip and smiled in an effort not to laugh at the boy-like glee that the young crewman was displaying.

"You'll love it up there this time of year. Some friends and I usually try to make it up to Kinney Lake at least four times a year. The Robson Park trails up to the lake are beautiful but the actual lake itself is breath taking," boasted Ryan.

While holding down the fort at the Nelson Institute for Marine Research, Ryan was the picture of professionalism, prim and proper. Those who were just in briefly for meeting saw her young age and administrative talents an indication that she was nothing more that Nelson's secretary. For those who had the pleasure of getting to know her they were privileged to see a spunky personality with quick wit, a sense of adventure and an attitude that helped her keep the institute and the men in line. In his years working for NIMR Patterson had learned that Ryan fit into many social circles. Either he or one of his friends had run into Ryan at a local club, or the hardware store to buy car parts so she could repair her vehicle, attending high society charity events and government events on behalf of Nelson or teaching self-defence classes, all of which she seemed to fit into effortlessly. So it was no surprise to Patterson to hear that Ryan partook in hiking expeditions.

"I've been planning this trip for a year now," stated Ski.

"We'll it will be worth the wait boys," answered Ryan. "You guys will have a great time, and make sure you tell me all about it when you get back."

The group parted ways, Ryan to continue her shopping and the boys to grab the remainder of their supplies.

The drive up had been smooth sailing and the hike up to the lake beautiful. The weather had held out like Ski said, and their attempts at fishing had produced plentiful results. It all lived up to Kowalski's hype until the trip back to the parking lot.

Patterson and Riley were packing up the camp supplies when Ski came bounding up the trail from the lake with the canteens.

"Hey I was just talking to some other hikers by the lake and they said we should take the Parker Trail down the other side of the mountain. It takes the same time and we'll get to check out Overlander Falls this time," suggested Kowalski as he passed out the canteens and then pulled on his plaid jacket.

Riley pulled out the map and traced the new route out. "Looks like the same time and we come out in the same spot."

The three agreed and set out on their new course. The trip should have taken five hours not counting time for lunch, three and a half to the falls and an hour and a half to the parking lot. They had started down the trail at 9am. That was five hours ago and they still hadn't found the falls.

"Well?" Ski asked, looking at Patterson.

The question startled Pat ``well what Ski?" asked Patterson somewhat confused.

"Haven't you been listening?" asked Kowalski.

"No, I must have been daydreaming," answered Pat somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't been paying attention to his friends but rather replaying the trip over in his head.

"I said that since Riley can't seem to read a map,"

"I can read a map just fine!" interjected Riley defensively, "I got us up here. Besides some of these trails aren't even on this map and some trails that are don't appear to be here."

Kowalski rolled his eyes and continued, "We know the direction we have to go, I say we use our training and make our own trail. It beats going around in circles here.

Patterson thought for a moment. _Going traipsing through the woods off trail. Sounds like some mystery movie of the week. Three sailors go into the woods and are never heard from again, and the ending, it turns out they got eaten by a bear. No thanks._

"We could always admit defeat and use the satellite phone to call the institute and get them to send out a park ranger," offered Riley.

"Are you kidding, the Chief would never let us live it down. I can hear him now, '_you knuckle heads head up to the woods and can't even use a map to get your sorry sixes home'_ we don't need that," shot back Ski.

Ryan thought Patterson. _You'll love it up there this time of year. Some friends and I usually try to make it up to Kinney Lake at least four times a year. _He replayed her words in his head.

"Ryan said she comes up here all the time, we could use the phone to call her and see if she can help us. If she can't and has to call the park rangers into help us, then at least we can trust her to keep this from becoming the latest scuttlebutt on the boat," suggested Patterson.

"Pat you're a genius!"

"That's the best plan I've heard all day," agreed Riley, "we can count on her to keep our secret."

After a few moments of trying to make contact the call went through and Kowalski was greeted by the sweet voice of Ryan.

"Good afternoon Nelson Institute, Ryan speaking. How may I help you?"

"That is the most beautiful voice I've heard all day!" exclaimed Ski.

"Kowalski, I thought you were up at Robson Park until tomorrow night?"

"We are. We um . . . we kinda . . . well . . ."

"Is something wrong? Oh my god is someone hurt!"

"Riley can't read a map and we must have taken a wrong turn cause we're completely lost!" blurted Kowalski in one breath.

"I can read a map just fine!" shouted Riley in the background.

"Oh," replied Ryan with a smile that was evident in her voice.

"We thought that since you come up here a lot maybe you could help us out. Most important, could you keep this between us, there's really no need for the chief, or the crew or the skipper or _especially the chief . . ._"

"You're secrets safe with me. Let me pull up the map on the computer and see what we can do. I see, when did you buy the map Kowalski?"

"Um, bout a year ago when I first started planning this trip, I guess."

"That's the problem right there. The river flooded eight months ago and washed out a bunch of trails so the park redid some and created a few new ones. They re-issued the park map about 3 months ago when they completed the updates. If you got up there ok but you're having problems getting back you went up the eastside and are coming down the Westside?"

"That's right."

"What is the last trail marker you saw?"

"Finnley, but that one's not on our map. We passed it maybe ¼ of a mile back."

"That's a new one, if you back track to there, take that trail it will connect to Brenton trail, which should be on your map."

Riley nodded as Ski relayed the instructions to him.

"That will get you to the lower part of Parker Trail and that route will bypass the mangled and washed parts of Parker Trail and still get you to the falls and then you can continue on to the parking lot."

"Thanks a lot Ryan, you really saved us."

"See Ski, it's not that I can't read a map, it's just that you can't buy a map," added Riley.

"Not a problem, any more trouble just give me a call. And don't worry I'll keep this from getting around the institute." With the boys back on track Ryan hung up the phone.

"You'll keep what from getting around the institute?" asked the Admiral's gruff voice.

"You're back early sir. You didn't want to stay the extra day and relax?" asked Ryan.

"No the conference gave some great ideas for some new experiments and I wanted to get started right way," he replied with a sparkle in his eye. "Now what are you preventing from getting around the institute?"

Ryan smiled. "Kowalski, Patterson and Riley went hiking up at Robson Park and they may have gotten a little turned around."

"Um-huh, I see. And they thought you might be able to help them get unturned around?"

"Well I do know the area. At least they came right out and asked me for help unlike last year when O'Brian and Sparks got turned around."

"Or what was it three years ago when Lee and Chip took a wrong trail and Lee spent fifteen minutes trying to get the information out of you without admitting they had gotten lost?" Nelson chuckled.

"I tell you sir, your boys can save the world on a weekly basis but navigate Robson Park, I don't know!"

"Well it's a good thing we have you to save their sixes on their days off," laughed Nelson, as he continued on to his office. Over his shoulder he added, "and to keep their misadventures top secret from the crew and especially the chief."

The end.


End file.
